Hyperdimension Exorcists 2
by PlutiePloo
Summary: A sequel to the original book, it takes place two weeks later, a month in Gameindustri, its importance is the fact that it sets the stage for the next book. Requirements: Blue Exorcist:ep 1-25, Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2 True ending, Hyperdimension Exorcists, original book: Hyperdimension Exorcists, theme said by author: owl city - metropolis
1. introduction

**Introduction**

**Yukio climbs up to the roof.**

Yukio: Rin, you'll be la—

**Yukio didn't see Rin sleeping though, he saw Rin just looking at the sky.**

Yukio: Oh, its that, thinking again. Look Rin you need to get past this, its been two weeks and you're still behind.

Rin: How could I just forget Yukio?

Yukio: Yeah, I know, but you need to get to the cram school.

Rin: Right.

**Rin got up and walked into the building.**

Yukio: Rin... Did she really mean that much to you? but you're finally starting to move on, good.


	2. Part 1: A normal day (maybe)

**Part 1:**  
><strong>A normal day (maybe)<strong>

**So the day proceeded as usual until finally.**

Yukio: Well Rin, I never thought it would happen, you and Shiemi on your first date.

Rin: Yeah she was really excited to go, she's been freaking out all week.

Yukio: I could imagine why, shes always acted like a ghost, now she has someone to open up to.

Rin: Yeah, I suppose so, but you know shes not the only one this is for.

Yukio: True, I can see why you would want to, not to mention it's a sign that youre moving on.

Rin: Sure whatever, see ya later.

Yukio: Bye Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>In the sky above the dorm, Mephistoe watched Rin<strong>.

Mephistoe: my how boring you've become Okumara, I know how to fix that.

**Mephistoe simply teleported to his office and said the same thing he always does.**

Mephistoe: Ein, sphie, drie.

* * *

><p>Yukio: Well, I saw Rin off, now what… hmmm… I guess I'll take a walk.<p>

**Yukio walked outside the dorm to be met by a strange whistling sound coming from above him**

Yukio: What is that!?

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes before…<strong>

CFW Magic: Hurts doesn't it? Doesn't it make you sad?

Rin: Lady you misunderstand.

CFW Magic: Huh?

Rin: I don't get sad…

CFW Magic: What!?

Rin: I GET ANGRY!

**Rins body was covered in blue flames and the flames broke the glass and Rin drew his sword and ran at CFW Magic.**

CFW Magic: What!?

**CFW magic started to fly away but was blocked by a wall of fire.**

Rin: You will be repayed for what you did!

**Rin ran up kicked CFW Magic and stabbed her with his sword.**

CFW Magic: How could you best me so easily!?

Rin: Lets just say, you don't make the son of satan angry.

**But then it all faded**

Nepgear: AHHH!

**Nepgear woke up in her own room with a fright**.

Nepgear: Oh, it was just a dream.

Compa: Ge-ge!? Are you ok?

Nepgear: Yeah, I'm fine, its just…

Compa: Oh the incident from a month ago is still bothering you?

Nepgear: Yeah, it was just so…

Compa: I understand, just try to get some more sleep.

Nepgear: Right.

**Nepgear got back under her covers and went to sleep, when her bed practically became a mouth swallowing the sleeping Nepgear, and the next thing anyone knew, Nepgear was falling through the sky in Assiah.**

* * *

><p>Shiemi: Hey Rin, are you ready to have some fun?<p>

Rin: Yeah I guess, you know what? Heck with it, lets go!

Shiemi: Right!

Rin: So? Where to first?

Shiemi: Well its not night yet, so how about the tilt-a-whirl?

Rin: Cool, lets go!

* * *

><p>Yukio: What is that!?<p>

**The thing that fell from the sky landed in front of him**

Yukio: Who's there!?

**Yukio aimed his gun at the crater when he saw something rising out of it**

Yukio: Who are you!?

Nepgear: Wait, Yukio its me!

Yukio: Thinks: No way, she's back!

**Yukio simply tightened his grip on the gun.**

Nepgear: Wheres Rin?

Yukio: Like I'm telling you!

Nepgear: Thinks: Wait, this is probably just a dream.

**The dust cloud the landing had made cleared away and Nepgear saw Yukio pointing his gun at her.**

Nepgear: Wait, what are you pointing a—

Yukio: You, obviously!

Nepgear: Why!?

Yukio: My brother lost most of his grade after your visit, I'm not letting it happen again, you being here, is Rin dreams being crushed!

Nepgear: Huh!?

**Yukio fired a gun shot at her and turned around, but the bullet only grazed her arm.**

Nepgear: Ow!

Yukio: That was just a warning, Stay away from my brother!

**Yukio walked away.**

Nepgear: No, Yukio would never do that, its just a dream, there's probably a spider in my bed.

**Nepgear started to grab her arm where the bullet hit.**

Nepgear: Ow, that really hurts.

* * *

><p>?: They defeated me last time, but this time I'll win.<p>

**A familiar figure stands near the dorm cloaked in darkness.**

?: But not yet, I must remain composed.

* * *

><p>Rin: Well, lets see…<p>

Shiemi: Oooh that one sounds fun.

Rin: Yeah lets go try that.

* * *

><p>Nepgear: I guess I'll just find him myself.<p>

**Just then Nepgear heard a very extravagant poof sound**

Nepgear: Whos that? Some weird clown?

Mephistoe: Please, but, if youre looking for Rin you'll find him at Mephy land, here's a map.

**A map appeared in Nepgears hands.**

Nepgear: Thank you!

Mephistoe: And please remember me as Sir Mephistoe Felis, good day.

**Nepgear walked away smiling.**

Mephistoe: Enough subtlety, Here's where it gets exciting!

* * *

><p>Nepgear: This is the place.<p>

**A small piece of paper and some money appeared on the map with a note**

Nepgear: Hmmm, here is enough money to pay the entrance fee, and some extra to enjoy yourself.  
>-Mephistoe.<p>

**So Nepgear got in.**

Nepgear: Thank you, mister Felis.

Rin: Well its sunset, I think we should go on the ferris wheel now.

Shiemi: Sure, where is it?

Rin: Its right over… the—

**Rin saw something in the crowd that caught his eye, familiar light-purple hair.**

Rin: Thinks: No, its not her, shes been gone for two weeks.

Shiemi: Hello… Rin?

Rin: Oh sorry, its right over there.

Shiemi: Then lets go.

**They started to walk towards the Ferris wheel and Rin looked back, surely enough, the hair was gone.**

Rin: Thinks: I figured as much.

Nepgear: Oh, where is he?

**Just then she heard the same poof sound but this time she saw light pink smoke appear and Mephistoe come out.**

Nepgear: Oh mister Felis!

Mephistoe: Another clue, hes at the ferris wheel, its right over there.

**He pointed to a large wheel not far away.**

Nepgear: Thinks: Whoa! Its much bigger than the one in Lowee!

Mephistoe: That's where you'll find him.

Nepgear: Thank you mister Felis!

Mephistoe: Not a problem.

**So Nepgear started moving towards it and Mephistoe yelled.**

Mephistoe: You'd better hurry, he has a date and its sunset, the perfect time to kiss at the top!

Nepgear: Right, thank you!

Shiemi: Here it is.

Rin: Wow, its really freakin' big.

Shiemi: Lets get in line.

**So they got in line and boarded and after the line was gone, the person at the front yelled that there was one more space open, when conveniently Nepgear came along and got on, not being seen by Rin because he and Shiemi were at the top**

Rin: Hold on we're about to go!

Shiemi: Ok!

**The ride started, it went round and round.**

Rin: Yeah!

Shiemi: WEEE!

Nepgear: Well, this is pretty fun.

**Every time Rin and Shiemi were behind her and could see, she ducked as to not let them see until the ride had slowed down and she was having the most fun, in which case she held up her arms and yelled a bit louder than she wanted to.**

Rin: What was that!?

Nepgear:Thinks: Oh no, I think I was to loud.

**On the next spin Rin saw Nepgears hair flying upwards as she went down and they went up.**

Rin: Could that be?

Shiemi: What is it Rin?

**The ride stopped and Rin and Shiemi were at the top**

Rin: Oh its not really anything.

Shiemi: Alright, well we may be here for a bit sooo…

Rin: What do you mean?

Shiemi: Do you think… maybe we should… kiss?

Rin: What? I mean I'm not against it, but… oh whatever fine.

Shiemi: If its too awkward, it is sunset, and we're at the top.

Rin: Sounds great.

Nepgear: Oh no… I need to do something… I got it, I cant have a plan, it will take to long.

**She took her N-Gear out and spawned one of her and her sisters Nep-bulls.**

Nepgear: I hope this works.

**She shook it to find it was empty, her sister had (of course) drank it all and left it in the inventory.**

Nepgear: This will have to do!

**She got an aim at Rin and Shiemis seat and threw it, when it hit it made a loud clang confusing them long enough for the ride to move**

Rin: What was that?

Shiemi: I don't know.

Nepgear: Thinks: Good, it distracted them.

**So the ride went until everyone was off and Rin and Shiemi went off somewhere else.**

Rin: Well where to now?

Sheimi: Hmmm, well we've done most everything except the roller coaster.

Rin: You wanna do that?

Shiemi: I don't know…

Rin: Oh it'll be fine! Lets go!

Shiemi: Oh alright.

Nepgear: Hmmm, in this outfit, I'm too noticable… I know!

**Nepgear ran off and used her N-Gear to equip her Leanbox clothes.**

Nepgear: That's better, now I look normal, hmmm… but the D-clips give me away… that's it!

**So she spawned in a pair of glasses and put them on, and took the D-Clips off.**

Nepgear: Perfect. Now, they said they were going to the roller coaster.

**She saw Mephistoe watching her from above.**

Mephistoe: I agree, you do look much more normal now.

Nepgear: Huh? Oh mister Felis!

Mephistoe: Please we know each other to well for such formalities, just call me Mephistoe.

Nepgear: Alright, Mephistoe, you seem to have good advice, what now?

Mephistoe: Simple, regain courtship with Rin, its obvious.

Nepgear: But Yukio said that he would kill me if I did.

Mephistoe: I will take care of mister Okumara, just go.

Nepgear: Thank you mist— Mephistoe.

Mephistoe: No problem.

**Nepgear ran off and Amaimon appeared (upside-down) next to Mephistoe.**

Amaimon: You arent going to deal with Yukio, are you big brother?

Mephistoe: Of course not, you know, I am a demon, a "mindless" pleasure-seeker.

Amaimon: Indeed.

* * *

><p>Rin: This is going to be so fun!<p>

Shiemi: I'm sure it is!

Rin: I am so pumped aren't you!?

Shiemi: Yeah!

**Nepgear came up and saw the line.**

Nepgear: Hmmm, a bit long, what should I do?

**She was caught up in thinking until Rin and Shiemi had gotten on and she just decided to watch for a while.**

Rin: Shiemi! Put your hands in the air its fun!

Shiemi: Ok I'll try.

**Nepgear watched from the ground as they went up and down countless times until it was over and they got off.**

Nepgear: Thinks: Wait, why am I trying so hard, its just a dream.

Rin: That was fun right?

Shiemi: Uh huh.

Nepgear: Thinks: Oh no, no time to run just… just act natural.

**Rin and Shiemi walked by and Nepgear tried looking as normal as she could, but at the last second Rin noticed the large N on the front of Nepgears shirt, a dead givaway, but didn't have time to think about it as Shiemi pulled him towards another ride.**

Nepgear: That was close, I need to be more careful.

?: Ha, its almost time, I just need to wait a little bit longer, revenge will be mine. Last time… was the LAST TIME they best me.

**Nepgear tailed them until they left.**

Rin: Well, that was fun.

Shiemi: Yeah, I gotta go so, see you tommorow.

Rin: By.

**So they both left heading towards different area, Shiemi to her home, and Rin to the dorm.**

Nepgear: Well, I did it.

**Nepgear left and started thinking**

Nepgear: Thinks: Well… wait a minute! I don't have a place to sleep!

?: Hello, little brat.

Nepgear: Was that? No it couldn't be.

?: Well you're half right.

**Nepgear turned around to see someone VERY familiar.**

S. Uni: Recognize me now?

Nepgear: You! Well if you want a fight, you've got one.

S. Uni: Its not gonna be much of a fight.

**A shadow jumped out from behind Nepgear and bound her.**

Nepgear: You wont get away with this!

S. Uni: Oh Nepgear…

**Shadow Uni kneeled down and grabbed Nepgears face.**

S. Uni: I already have.

Nepgear: Nooooooo!

**Nepgear felt her own concious slip away, being replaced by a much more evil one.**

* * *

><p>Yukio: Welcome back Rin.<p>

Rin: Sup bro.

Yukio: How did it go?

Rin: Pretty good.

Yukio: That's good.

S. Uni: Hey idiots! Get out here!

**Rin looked out the window to see shadow Uni, and Nepgear acting like a zombie next to her, and instantly left.**

S. Uni: So you didn't chicken out, that's good.

Rin: You let her go!

**Rin ran at Uni drawing his sword.**

S. Uni: Uh uh uh.

Nepgear pulled out her sword and aimed it at her own heart.

S. Uni: You wouldnt wanna hurt her would you?

**A gunshot resounded from Rin and Yukios room window hit the center of Nepgears sword causing a short circuit and the beam deactivates.**

S. Uni: The hell! Every time!

Yukio: Get away from her Rin!

S. Uni: Fine, you win for now.

**Shadow Uni summoned the shadow back from Nepgear and ran off**

Rin: She is so annoying.

Nepgear: Thanks, you saved me.

Rin: No problem.

**Yukio pointed his gun at Nepgear.**

Rin: Hey! What are you doing!?

Yukio: Don't you get it, I'm protecting you!

Rin: What are you talking about!

Nepgear: I knew I shouldn't have stayed.

Rin: Huh?

Nepgear: Bye. Thinks: Besides, its just a dream.

**Nepgear starts to walk off but Rin grabs her shoulder.**

Rin: No, you arent leaving

Nepgear: Huh?

Rin: Yukio, we cant just send her out.

Yukio: I guess youre right.

**Yukio lowers his gun.**

Yukio: Lets get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Late at night.<strong>

Nepgear: Well, when I go to sleep I'll just wake up, so I guess my dreams over.


	3. Part 2: This isnt over

**Part 2:**  
><strong>This isn't over<strong>

Rin: Hey bro, you seen Nepgear.

Yukio: No, shes probably still asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nepgear wakes up.<strong>

Nepgear: Hello again plane—

**She looks around but she is still in the room of the dormitory.**

Nepgear: Wait, that wasn't a dream was it… Oh no, everyone will be so worried!

* * *

><p>Neptune: Hey Compa, you seen Nep jr.?<p>

Compa: No, not since last night.

Neptune: Me neither, this is weird.

**Neptune goes to her and Nepgears room, having spent the night in Lastation, she hadn't slept here.**

Neptune: Nep jr. you in here?

**She was greeted with silence.**

Neptune: Oh no.

* * *

><p>Yukio: Well Rin lets get going.<p>

Nepgear: Hi.

Rin: Oh 'sup

Yukio: How did you sleep?

Nepgear: Pretty good, you going somewhere?

Rin: Yeah, we gotta get to school.

Nepgear: Oh, see you later.

Rin: Bye.

**Rin and Yukio left.**

Nepgear: Huh?

**Nepgear open her N gear and answered a call.**

Nepgear: Hel—

IF: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GEAR!?

Nepgear: Oh yeah, umm funny story. You se—

IF: GET TO THE POINT WE'RE ALL WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!

Nepgear: What the goodness, don't yell so loud.

IF: Oh sorry.

Nepgear: Do you remember what happened a month ago?

IF: With that world? Yeah.

Nepgear: You see, I'm kinda here again.

IF: Wait what!?

Nepgear: Yeah, I'm sorry to worry you.

IF: Alright, I'll tell everyone.

Nepgear: Bye.

**Nepgear hung up.**

Compa: So where is she iffy?

IF: Shes in Assiah again.

Compa: You mean…

IF: Yup, we should—

Neptune: Have you figured out where Nep jr. is?

IF: Umm…

Neptune: So where is she?

IF: Don't know, couldn't get through.

Neptune: Alright then, keep trying.

Compa: Why didn't you tell her?

IF: Because… I doubt she could handle it, she would try to get there herself, then Planeptune wouldn't have a CPU or a candidate.

Compa: Oh. Yeah.

* * *

><p>S. Uni: Again, they defeat me, but not next time, next time, I'll have reinforcements.<p>

**Shadow Uni walked through an old abandoned part of the city and went to a certain street.**

S. Uni: It happened here, rise fellow shadow.

**Shadows started forming in a puddle on the ground.**

S. Uni: Shadow with the power of its own form, rise from your defeat.

**The puddle started moving upwards forming an unknown figure.**

S. Uni: HAHAHAHAAAA.

* * *

><p>Nepgear: What should I do while theyre gone?<p>

**Nepgear sat in the cafeteria slumped over in a chair.**

Nepgear: Hmmm.

**She looks at the clock to see it is noon**

Nepgear: Maybe I should ask Ukobach for something to eat.

**She walks into the back of the cafeteria and asks Ukobach for something to eat and Ukobach gestures for her to go back to the front.**

Nepgear: Alright.

**Ukobach walks out a few minutes later bring several plates out stack with food, which Nepgear heartily accepts.**

* * *

><p>Rin: Ugh school is so boring.<p>

**Rin walks into the courtyard with the fountain and sat down to eat.**

Rin: Wow, this is good, like better than usual, guess me and Ukobach did a good job.

Suguro: Well if it isn't Okumara.

Rin: What do you want?

Suguro: Nothing, just wondering why your attention was so slack this morning, and I mean more than usual.

Rin: Hey it isn't easy when—

**Rin stopped himself abruptly**.

Suguro: When what?

Rin: That's none of your buisness

Suguro: Thinks: Jackass.

* * *

><p>Nepgear: Wow that was yummy, maybe even better than Compa's cooking.<p>

**Ukobach walked out to take the dishes to the back and Kuro trotted up beside Nepgear with his food bowl and looked at her questioningly.**

Nepgear: Oh, you hungry Kuro?

**Nepgear took Kuros obvious nod as yes, and went to the back and filled his food bowl.**

Nepgear: Hey Ukobach…?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin and Yukio came home after school.<strong>

Rin: Jeez I wish Suguro hadn't rode my ass so hard today.

Yukio: Teaching you isn't easy either Rin.

**Rin and Yukio went up two flights of stairs and into the cafeteria.**

Yukio: Ummm…

Rin: No. way.

**Looking into the back they saw Ukobach and Nepgear having quite the time cooking several things.**

Yukio: I cant believe her.

Rin: Hey waddup'?

Nepgear: Oh, hi Rin. Hi Yukio.

Yukio: What the heck is going on!?

Nepgear: Oh, I kinda asked Ukobach here to teach me how to cook.

Rin: That's awesome.

Nepgear: Yeah, despite not being able to talk hes a good teacher.

Rin: Well, what should we do now?

Yukio: Yeah my schedule is clear.

Nepgear: I don't know, its always my sister who decides stuff like that.

* * *

><p>S. Uni: You shall pay for humiliating me.<p>

?: Humiliating us.

**The two run directly towards the dormitory, and see everyone playing kickball in the yard.**

Usamuro: Uh oh, bad news.

Rin: Huh, oh its just Shadow Uni again.

S. Uni: You act like I'm not a threat.

Yukio: Well we've beaten you plenty of times before.

S. Uni: You shall pay for your insolence!

**Shadow Uni ran at them only to be smacked away by Rins sheathed sword.**

Yukio: You may be more powerful than a normal person but we outnumber you.

**Rin unsheathed his sword and revealed his blue flame, Yukio pulled a gun out and Nepgear activated her sword.**

S. Uni: No we outnumber you.

**Something dropped from behind them and grabbed Nepgear.**

Rin: Huh? No way, we killed you!

S. Nepgear: Wrong.

Nepgear: Help!

S. Nepgear: SHUT UP!

**Shadow Nepgear kneed Nepgear in the back.**

S. Nepgear: We gonna have a problem again?

Rin: Dammit.

* * *

><p><strong>Now it was night in Gameindustri, and Neptune was going to bed.<strong>

Neptune: I hope we find Nep jr. tomorrow

**She went to bed but couldn't sleep when suddenly the floor in the middle of the room started bubbling**

Neptune: Huh?

**Neptune walked towards what she didn't know was a gehenna gate and got pulled in.**

Neptune: Let me go!

**But the gate overcame her power and pulled her in**

* * *

><p>Yukio: What do we do Rin?<p>

Rin: I don't know, but we better think of it fast.

Nepgear: Ow.

**Shadow Nepgear had been mercilessly beating Nepgear and Shadow Uni had threatened if one of them tried to help she would kill Nepgear.**

Rin: Ugh, what do we do?

Usamuro: Let me help!

Rin: How?

Usamuro: I can make them forget what they're doing.

Rin: Right! Good idea.

**So Usamuro used his ability and instantly. This happened:**

S. Uni: What am I doing?

S. Nepgear: I don't know.

**Rin Nepgear and Yukio took the chance and attacked making Shadow Uni and Shadow Nepgear retreat.**

Rin: Why do they always get away.

Nepgear: so they can be important later in the story—

Rin: I asked that on purpose so you would do that.

* * *

><p>Neptune: Where am I?<p>

**Neptune found herself in a dimly lit dark room lit that was dimly lit with dim red lights (Houndoun)**

Neptune: Is anyone there?

**Neptune Grabbed what she thought was a doorknob and opened a large door, to see someone sitting on a throne at the opposite end of the room.**

Neptune: Who are you?

?: Satan, demon king of Gehenna, who are you?

Neptune: Well I'—

Satan: I don't care, why are you here?

Neptune: A strange gate appeared in my room and sucked me in to here.

Satan: Ah, well then how about a chat? May I start by apologizing for my rudeness, who are you?

Neptune: Well I'm Neptune goddess of Planeptune.

Satan: Thinks: A goddess? here in Gehenna? how interesting.

* * *

><p>Rin: We should be more alert, lets defend against those two for now.<p>

Nepgear: Right, but they may not be back for a while.

Rin: I know, but we should be careful.

Yukio: Yeah lets be really cautious today.

**High above them Mephistoe once again watches his fun play out until he gets bored and makes it more exciting.**

Mephistoe: And even with young Nepgear it once again becomes boring in less than a day. Oh well, I can fix that Ein Sphie drie!

Uni: Sis! I got those papers filed for you!

Noire: Thanks Uni, you're a big help

Uni: I heard from Kei you're going somewhere later.

Noire: Yeah, I'm gonna go visit the jerk who caused the Eden incident, he has to be checked on frequently.

Uni: Right. What the!

**Uni saw the floor beneath her start to split and become an inter-dimensional portal**

Uni: Sis help!

**Uni fell into the portal and Noire dove towards it and tried to grab her hand, but it was too late.**

Noire: Uni!

* * *

><p>IF: Ugh, and now Neps gone to.<p>

Compa: This isn't good.

**They heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.**

IF: Hello?

Vert: Hello, is Nepgear there?

Compa: No Ge-ge and Nep-nep both went missing.

Vert: What!?

IF: We don't know why but we're looking for them.

Vert: I'll help.

* * *

><p>Rin: Well while we wait I'm gonna catch up on homwork.<p>

Nepgear: Alright, I'm going up to the roof.

**As she leaves Rin notices that she is wearing a ring but disregards it.**

Rin: Whatever.

**Rin walks into his and Yukios room.**

**In Gehenna Satan listens to Neptune babble on only half paying attention.**

Neptune: And so Nep jr. shoved her blade right throu—

Satan: Thinks: She doesn't seem to bright, I'm starting to consider kicking her out.

Neptune: And then we all had to transform and—

Satan: Hm? Transform? My that would be interesting, why don't you show me.

Neptune: Alright.

Nepgear: It's a little bleak without anyone else here.

**She looks out over the area around the dormitory. Then she sees something falling through the sky not far away.**

Nepgear: Huh? Is that… Uni?

**She transforms and flies through the air extremely fast and catching her in mid-air.**

Nepgear: Uni!? Are you okay?

Uni: Nep.. gear?

**She flies back carrying the half-conscious Uni, and calling for Rin and Yukio.**

Yukio: What is it?

Nepgear: Its Uni, she fell from the sky, and I caught her.

Yukio: Hmm, interesting, we need to figure out whats going on.

Rin: Hey whats going on?

Yukio: Apparently Unis back now too.

Rin: That's weir—

**Rin looks at the now unconscious Uni and notices the same ring.**

Rin: Thinks: What the hell?

Yukio: Is something wrong?

Rin: No everything's fine, we should get her in a bed.

Yukio: Right.

**So they get her in a bed in the room Nepgear slept.**

Nepgear: Good, now she should be fine.

Rin: Right.

**Rin walks out and Nepgear sits there and waits until she wakes up, before she wakes up Nepgear thinks.**

Nepgear: Right, I forgot yesterday.

**She looks at Uni and grabs her hand.**

Nepgear: Just wake up soon.

* * *

><p>Neptune: You ready?<p>

Satan: Of course I am.

Neptune: Alright.

**Neptune transform much to Satans surprise.**

Satan: WOW!

Neptune: Right?

Satan: Yes, quite impressive.

Satan: Thinks: Yes… You will do nicely.

* * *

><p>Rin: Well… I'm done with my work and there's nothing else to do so I'll go outside.<p>

**Rin walks by the room where Nepgear and Uni are, and briefly looks in.**

Rin: Thinks: She seems genuinely worried, I wonder what happened while they weren't here.

**Rin walks outside and sees the two people he didn't want to see.**

Rin: Back already?

S. Uni: You know… We just cant stay away.

S. Nepgear: Right, now there's a chance we'll win.

Rin: Right then.

**Rin unsheathes his sword.**

Rin: Lets do this.

**Neptune had once again returned to her normal form and talking with satan.**

Satan: Oh yes, I almost forgot, you are still looking for your sister are you not?

Neptune: Do you know where she is?

Satan: Yes, she is in Assiah with my two sons: Rin and Yukio.

Neptune: Oh, can you get me there?

Satan: Why yes I can.


	4. Part 3: The Battle Begins

**Part 3:**  
><strong>The battle begins<strong>

Yukio: Where did Rin go?

**Yukio looked out a window to see Rin, Shadow Uni, and Shadow Nepgear fighting**.

Yukio: Great.

**Yukio runs by the room where Nepgear and Uni are.**

Yukio: Hey theyre back! Lets go!

Nepgear: But Uni—

Yukio: You don't need to watch her, just come on!

**So they both ran out of the dorm and saw Rin dodge Shadow Uni only to be hit by Shadow Nepgear.**

Rin: Agh!

Nepgear: Rin!

**Nepgear runs up and slashes Shadow Uni in the stomach.**

S. Uni: You bitch.

**She took her gun and started shooting at Nepgear until Yukio shot the cartridge out of her gun.**

S. Uni: Ugh!

**Rin ran up behind her and threw her against the dormitory's wall**

Rin: Yes!

**He ran over to where Nepgear and Shadow Nepgear were fighting**

Rin: Ah!

**He swung his sword cutting part of Shadow Nepgears side.**

S. Nepgear: Oh no you don't.

**She ran at Nepgear and punched her in the face and her mouth sparyed blood onto Shadow Nepgear draining Nepgears color so they look the same, also making the cut heal.**

S. Nepgear: Oh no whos who?

Rin: Dammit.

Nepgear: Rin its me!

S. Nepgear: No its me!

**A gunshot sounds behind them grazing shadow nepgears arm making the color leak back out.**

Yukio: Never take your eyes off of your target.

**Rin looks behind Yukio and sees Shadow Uni unconscious.**

Rin: Right.

S. Nepgear: Grrrr!

**Shadow Nepgear swung her sword and cut Rins arm.**

Rin: Ow!

Yukio: Rin!

S. Uni: No you don't.

**Yukio felt the cold of Shadow Unis gun against his head.**

**The noise echoed in to the dorm.**

Uni: Ugh… Whats going on?

**She looks out the window and sees them fighting.**

Uni: Nepgear! Wait I can help without leaving this room.

**Unis gun appears in front of her and she aims it down the to the yard.**

S. Uni: Ha! We wi—

**A shot hit her directly on the cheek.**

Nepgear: Huh?

**She looks up to the window the shot came from.**

Nepgear: Uni!

Uni: Its alright Nepgear I got you covered!

Nepgear: Right, thanks!

**Shadow Uni and Shadow Nepgear stand up behind them.**

S. Uni: Are we done with the hugging and learning?

S. Nepgear: I thought we had a fight going on!

Rin: Oh you've got a fight alright.

* * *

><p>Noire: So you have similar problems?<p>

Histoire: Yes, only we have it worse, we would very much like it for your assistance.

Noire: Right, I'll get the other CPUs.

Hostoire: Thank you.

**Noire hang up.**

Noire: Jeez Neptune, why did you have to suddenly disappear.

**Noire went out on to the balcony and transformed.**

Noire: Anyway, I need to start the work.

**Noire first flew to Lowee and landed outside the basilicom.**

Noire: Well, I don't know if she'll help, but…

**Noire knocked on the door.**

Noire: Hello?

**The door opened to show Blanc looking up at her.**

Blanc: Yes? What do you want?

Noire: Well, you see…

* * *

><p>Rin: Get back here!<p>

**Rin ran at Shadow Nepgear kick her in the side**.

Rin: How much can you take?

**Nepgear slashed Shadow Nepgear launching her into the forest.**

Nepgear: About that much.

**Across the yard Yukio was fighting Shadow Uni.**

S. Uni: Jeez you're tough.

Yukio: Yeah, you too, but you wont see this coming.

**Yukio fired a spread of bullets near Shadow Uni, but she simply jumped over them and ran toward Yukio punching him in the gut.**

S. Uni: Ha!

Uni: Come on hit home!

**Uni fired several shots at Shadow Uni which she dodge most of.**

Uni: Fine! Now! Hit home!

**She pulled a lever back on her gun.**

Uni: EX Multi Buster!

**A large laser shot out of her gun hitting Shadow Uni and Knocking her into the woods.**

Rin: Good, we got them.

Nepgear: Took us long enough.

Uni: How about you all get in here and celebrate then!


	5. Part 4: Trouble is Brewing

**Part 4:**  
><strong>Trouble is brewing<strong>

Blanc: I see, let them know they have Lowees full support.

Noire: Thanks, I should probably get going now.

**Noire walked out.**

Blanc: Hey while your in Leanbox could you ask Vert if she wa—

Blanc: Thinks: And shes gone.

Vert: I see, I hope you know Leanbox is behind you.

Noire: Thanks, now I can get my work done.

**Noire walks out.**

Vert: And if you go back to Lowee could yo—

Vert: Thinks: And shes gone.

IF: So what did she say?

Histoire: Good news, all of the other nations have our backs.

Compa: Yay, and that means Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge arent going to get hurt to much.

IF: Yeah, we'll all have to work hard to regain Planeptunes shares.

Histoire: Trust me, it will be worth it.

IF: Yeah, I'm gonna go back to the guild now, you two make sure to work on it too.

Compa: Right.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later.<strong>

IF: Again, thanks for the help.

Falcom: No problem, anytime.

**IFs phone rings.**

IF: Hello?

Vert: Hello, I just wanted you to know I just got done talking with 5pb. She says she'll go do a show in Planeptune.

IF: Thanks, it helps a lot.

Vert: Anyway, are the shares holding?

IF: just barely, and we've all been working tirelessly, even Compa.

Vert: Good, but what will happen over night?

IF: Oh yeah, Histoire runs the guild so she should keep share up mostly at night, and I wanted to ask if you could get the SMD to help.

Vert: Oh yes, not a problem.

**Vert hung up.**

IF: Jeez, Gear, Nep, if you're gone much longer it'll kill us.

* * *

><p>Rin: Woo, alright.<p>

Nepgear: Yeah, we did it.

Uni: Yeah, but we still need to figure out a way back home.

Rin: Right, i've been thinking about that… some.

Yukio: I just don't get it, how do you end up here in the first place?

Nepgear: We don't know, we just kind of… do.

**They hear a noise outside and Rin looks out.**

Yukio: Are they back?

Rin: No, but someone IS here.

Yukio: Really?

Neptune: Yo! Nep jr.! I know you're in there!

Nepgear: What the goodness!? Is that Neptune!?

**Nepgear runs toward the window.**

Neptune: Come on out Nep jr.! Just… only you!

Nepgear: Huh? Why?

Neptune: Oh come on, I just want to see my little sis.

Nepgear: Alright.

**Nepgear starts to run out of the room and Rin starts following her at a distance.**

Yukio: Rin what are you doing?

Rin: Just to make sure nothings going on.

Yukio: Right, good point.

**Nepgear runs out of the dorm.**

Nepgear: Hello Neptune.

Neptune: 'Sup little sis, hows it going.

Nepgear: Pretty good.

Neptune: Hey Nep jr.?

Nepgear: Yes?

Neptune: Why are you so calm? I was expecting you to run up and hug me.

Nepgear: Oh, well its just…

**Nepgear runs to her and hugs her.**

Neptune: Thinks: There it is.

Nepgear: Its good to see you again.

Neptune: Same here.

Nepgear: Great now we have one more, come on inside.

Neptune: Yooouuu Got it.

**They walk into the building and back to the cafeteria.**

Neptune: So, back with these two again huh?

Nepgear: Yup.

Rin: Hey, good to see ya.

Yukio: Hello Neptune.

Uni: Hey.

Nepgear: well, what do we do know?

Rin: Yeah, things seem kinda uneventful.

Neptune: Oh no! Not this! It cant be!

Nepgear: What?

Neptune: Well obviously the author is running out of ideas.

Nepgear: Yup, that's Neptune.

**Yukios phone goes off.**

Neptune: Nope, guess not.

Yukio: I see.

Rin: What is it?

Yukio: Somethings come up.

Nepgear: What is it?

Yukio: Demons are attacking the south entry.

Rin: I just realized demons like, never care about the east or west gates, whats up with that?

Yukio: You know that's a good point, I wonder why?

Neptune: Come onnnn, when something happens you cant just sit there, lets go!

**So they leave the dorm**

* * *

><p><strong>They got to the south entrance<strong>

Exorcist: Hello.

Yukio: Yukio Okumara, intermediate exorcist first class.

Rin: Rin Okumara Exwire, No class.

Exorcist: Come.

**Rin and Yukio walk through the police line, Uni, Nepear and Neptune start to go through but the Exorcist blocked them.**

Exorcist: rank please.

Yukio: Hey, let them through.

Exorcist: But regulation—

Rin: Hey, he said let them through didn't he?

Exorcist: Fine.

**The exorcist lets them through to see a huge amount of demons running across the bridge towards the entrance.**

Neptune: Oooooo, tons of baddies, lets get them out of the way.

Yukio: One minute.

**Yukio walks over to an exorcist.**

Yukio: What going on here?

Exorcist: We don't know, they just suddenly started attacking in massive numbers… But with them on it, it cant last long.

Yukio: I take my eyes off them for one second…

**On the bridge Rin, Neptune, Uni, and Nepgear were already fighting the horde of demons taking hundreds out.**

Yukio: Well, might as well join them.

Exorcist: Right.

**Yukio pulls his gun out and starts shooting the demons.**

Shura: Hey! Four eyes!

Yukio: Shura, what took you so long?

Shura: Eh, something held me up, and HE just happened to come along.

Angel: Hello Okumara.

Yukio:Thinks: Great the "paladin"

Angel: So, shall we?

Shura: Right baldie.

**They join the fray and only a few minutes after they joined the demons just stopped coming.**

Nepgear: Why did they stop coming?

Rin: I don't know.

Neptune: Don't be silly we beet them.

Angel: Well I guess I wasn't needed here.

**Suddenly the awkwardness was broken by Neptune speaking very loudly**

Neptune: Perfect, absolutely perfect! I even managed to get the paladin here, this will be TOO easy!

Shura: What the hell is she talking about!?

Nepgear: What going on Neptune?

Neptune: I-I don't know Nep jr. M-My body is—

**Neptune transformed and started laughing maniacly**

Nepgear: Whats the matter with you!? Neptune!?


	6. Part 5: Gehenna's Queen

**Part 5:**  
><span><strong>Gehenna's Queen<strong>

Neptune: Ha! And to think you got trapped this easily, if I knew that I would've just dangled a koltar from a rope on the ceiling!

Rin: What the hell's up with her?

Yukio: Wait Rin, the tone of her voice… Isn't it familiar?

Rin: Yeah come to think of it…

Neptune: Good, you know who's actually here now.

Nepgear: Wait, who!?

Rin: You see that.

**Rin points at Neptune.**

Rin: Its not Neptune, its—

**Rin was interrupted by Neptune suddenly combusting into blue flames and her body becoming slightly warped, and the power button symbols in her eyes turned a dark purple color.**

Neptune: Good, this will do fine, so introductions are now to begin, I am satan! I'm Rin and Yukios father!

Nepgear: No, no this cant be right… Neptune! Where are you!

Neptune: Oh, she isn't here and she wont be… Ever again.

Nepgear: No…

Rin: Dammit, what do we do? We cant hurt Neptune!

Neptune: Exactly what I had in mind.

**She stretched her hand out and shot a blast of fire directly towards Nepgear.**

Rin: Nepgear look out!

**Rin tackled her out of the way.**

Uni: What do we do?

Yukio: I don't know we could—

Shura: Cut the crap and just go chicken!

**Yukio saw Shura run towards Neptune dodgeing several fireballs shot at her, just as she was about to slash Uni shot a blast knocking her sword out of her hand.**

Uni: Don't even try.

Angel: Fine , if she cant…

**Arthur went straight toward Neptune.**

Rin: No!

Neptune: You think its that easy!?

**Just before Arthur would land a blow Neptune grabbed his sword and threw it to the side and kneed arthur, making him get knocked back**

Neptune: Please is that it?

Nepgear: Thinks: How could this have happened? Neptune would never do this… no one could ever make her do this, her will is stronger than anyone's.

**Just then an idea popped into Nepgears brain.**

Nepgear: Wait a second.

**Nepgear draws her sword and bolts at Neptune**

Rin: What is she doing.

Nepgear: Thinks: This will work, come on, go!

**Nepgear is met by a fireball flying towards her, she simply responds by hitting it aside. And advancing.**

Neptune: Come on no one can do that.

Nepgear: Not anyone you know.

**Nepgear runs at Neptune piercing her shoulder.**

Rin: What is she doing!?

Nepgear: Thinks: Come on!

Neptune: Day-ummmm, that hurts! No! You cant do that, its against the rules! Dammit, stop showing yourself retard!

Nepgear: Come on get out of there Neptune!

Neptune: I've had enough!

**Neptune grabs Nepgears sword and takes it out of her shoulder.**

Neptune: You've got no weapon, what are you going to do now!

Nepgear: This!

**Nepgear runs at Neptune grabbing her sword and hanging it low as she runs past, trips Neptune.**

Nepgear: Come on Neptune! You can do it!

* * *

><p>Neptune: H-huh? Whats going on?<p>

**Neptune finds herself in a large dark room made of energy.**

Neptune: Where am I?

* * *

><p>Nepgear: Come on Neptune! You can do it!<p>

Neptune: Huh, Nep jr.!?

Nepgear: You got this!

Neptune: You mindless little sister, she cant he—

**Nepgear watches as one of Neptunes eyes returns to its light blue color.**

Neptune: N-Nep Jr.

Nepgear: Neptune! Is that you.

Neptune: Uh huh, its—

Nepgear: What!?

Neptune: No! DAMMIT SHE WONT ESCAPE!

**Neptunes eye returns to satans dark purple color, almost instantly both eyes turn red.**

Neptune: NO! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU, SO LONG AS IT MEANS I KEEP THIS BODY!

**Neptune draws her sword and stabs it into the ground. Suddenly the bridge ground is replaced with a large Gehenna gate.**

Neptune: Ha! Now you'll parish and I'll rule this world and unite it so that our dream will become reality.

Rin: Nepgear!

Nepgear: Rin!

**Rin and Nepgear manage to grab eachothers hand.**

Nepgear: I think this is it.

Rin: No its not!

Nepgear: Think Rin, we're stuck and slowly being swallowed by this portal, its over.

Rin: Maybe, it is.

Nepgear: I just want you to know… I always cared about you… Actually, no, I love you.

**Everyone was swallowed by the gate Rin and Nepgear holding there joined hands above, the whole time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin briefly found himself in a white room with a figure in a tattered cloak standing over him.<strong>

?: My work is not yet complete, no it is just starting, look out CPUs, I'm coming for you, and I will restore the world!

* * *

><p>Rin: AGH!<p>

**Rin jumps out of his bed.**

Rin: What the!?


	7. Part 6: The Butterfly

**Part 6:**  
><strong><span>The butterfly<span>**

**Rin looked at his clock to see the date hadn't changed and throughout the day events happened exactly the same, only, they repelled Shadow Uni and Shadow Nepgear much faster, before Uni even woke up, and then Rin realized, that it wasn't just a dream.**

Nepgear: Yeah, we did it.

Rin: Uh huh.

Yukio: Rin, something seems off about you today.

Rin: Oh its nothing.

**Rin hears a noise outside.**

Rin: Thinks: And as if on freakin' cue.

Rin: I'll go check it out.

**Rin walked outside and saw Neptune approaching.**

Rin: Ugh.

Neptune: Oh, hey Rin, whats shakin'?

Rin: Nothing.

Neptune: Ummm, can I see Nep jr.

Rin: Thinks: Can I see you not possessed?

Neptune: Ummm, hellooooo?

Rin: Oh, yeah sure.

**So Rin brings Neptune inside to an excited Nepgear.**

Nepgear: Hey sis!

Neptune: 'sup?

**Nepgear ran to Neptune and hugged her.**

Rin: Hey look, she did it this time..

Uni: Could you all keep it down.

Nepgear: Uni! Youre awake!

Uni: Yes, I am, now stop shouting.

Neptune: Well, she definitely IS Uni, so what do you wanna do.

Rin: I don't know, just wait I guess.

Yukio: Yeah, how about a nice meal, I'm sure we're all hungry.

Rin: Yeah. Yo! Ukobac! Usamuro! lets go!

Kuro: Wait for me Rin!

Rin: Righto.

* * *

><p>Rin: Foods done!<p>

Yukio: Wow, that was fast.

Rin: Yeah, I guess it was.

Neptune: I don't care, I'm hungry, lets eat.

Nepgear: Well, lets dig in.

**So they ate the food with great gusto, and afterwards talked for a while.**

Yukio: Well, we've all been talking for a while, but I have to go.

Rin: Where?

Yukio: Minor demon problem, most likely back in an hour, bye.

Rin: See ya.

**Rin was the only one who noticed Neptune smirk.**

Rin: Thinks: He thinks hes so clever, well I see around him.

Nepgear: You know what? Its getting kinda late, lets get some rest.

Uni: Good idea, although from what you've told me, Shadow Uni and Shadow Nepgear wont make it easy to sleep.

Neptune: Well, we should all be a little rested for it.

Rin: Shes got a good point.

**So they all went to bed in they're own rooms and in the middle of the night Uni got out of bed.**

Uni: What was that.

**She walked out and went to the cafeteria where she heard the noise, she saw neptune sitting on one of the tables.**

Uni: Why are you up? You get hungry?

Neptune: Oh I don't think so, how interesting for you to ask.

Uni: Thinks: What is she talking about?

Uni: Anyway we should get to bed.

Neptune: No, I'm fine, you go.

Uni: Ummm alright.

**Uni walked out into the hallway and looked behind her, once again she saw Neptune.**

Uni: Thinks: Is something wrong with her?

**Suddenly dark tentacles came out of the walls and bound Uni.**

Neptune: You fool, you knew something was off, yet you did nothing.

Uni: What are you talking about?

Neptune: Lets just say, this little fumble just cost your friends their lives.

**Neptune hit Uni in the neck and she dropped unconcious.**

Neptune: Ugh, I need to take care of the body this time.

* * *

><p><strong>In the morning Yukio still hadn't returned and Rin got up.<strong>

Rin: Guess I'm the only one up.

Neptune: Sup'

Rin Thinks: Oh, guess not.

Rin: Nothing, why are you up so early?

Neptune: Oh no reason.

Nepgear: Hello.

Neptune: Hey Nep jr.

Nepgear: Hey.

Rin: Hey Nepgear.

Neptune: Hey I have an idea, why don't we take a walk?

Nepgear: Maybe we should wait for Uni.

Neptune: Right.

* * *

><p>Histoire: How much longer will they be gone?<p>

IF: I don't know, but I need to get to work, oh yeah, and 5pb. Is starting her tour of Planeptune today, so we'll have support.

Histoire: Good.

IF: Alright, see ya.

* * *

><p>Nepgear: I don't get it, wheres Uni.<p>

**After Uni didn't appear they checked her room but found her missing.**

Neptune: Maybe she went for a walk, we could, and when we get back she might be here.

Nepgear: Yeah, maybe.

**So they left and started to walk down a trail into the forest.**

Rin: Thinks: I don't get it, shes clearly possessed, yet she hasn't made a move yet…

Neptune: Hey Nep jr.? You wanna she something cool?

Rin: Thinks: Wait a second.

Nepgear: Sure.

Rin: Thinks: Oh no.

**Rin tackles Nepgear out of the way of a swinging sword coming from Neptune.**

Neptune: DAMMIT, THE OBLIVIOUS LITTLE SISTER WAS SUPPOSED TO GET HER HEAD CHOPPED OFF, but no, the little goody-goody read the signs.

Nepgear: What the goodness does she mean Rin.

Rin: Cut the tension Satan, I've known its you this whole time.

Neptune: Guilty.

**Once again Neptune transformed and burst into blue flame.**

Nepgear: Rin, whats happening?

Rin: Your sister was possessed by Satan, so do your best to get her out of it.

Nepgear: What!?

Neptune: Yes, as he said I am Satan, and I possessed your ignorant sister.

Nepgear: This cant be.

Rin: Its alright, I'll take care of this for now.

Nepgear: Okay, thanks.

Neptune: Shall we get started?

* * *

><p>IF: Good, busted another, there cant be many more who still cling to Arfoire, right?<p>

Falcom: Indeed, I'm sure they'll all be gone soon.

IF: Anyway, as always thanks for the help.

Falcom: Its alright, see ya.

IF: See ya later.

IF: Thinks: Well, I better get back now.

**IF starts to walk back to the basilicom**

* * *

><p>Rin: Come on, is that the best you got?<p>

Neptune: I'm just getting started.

Rin: Good.

**So they continued their battle with Nepgear watching in the background**

Nepgear: Thinks: How could this have happened? Neptune would never— Whoa, déjà vu, anyway, she wouldn't do this, its impossible, I guess Satan has a stronger will… No, no one has a stronger will than my sister.

Nepgear: You hear me! No one!

Neptune: What the!?

**Nepgear runs straight at Neptune drawing her sword and stabbing it through Neptunes shoulder.**

Nepgear: Thinks: If I paralyze her, only her will will be left, no body to hold her in. I just have too…

Nepgear: You hear me in there Neptune! Wake up!

Neptune: Ha! You're wasting your time!

**Neptune kneed Nepgear in the stomach and punched Rin as he ran at her.**

Neptune: In fact…

**She took Nepgears sword out of her shoulder and threw it aside clenching the fist Nepgear had attempted to cut the nerves to.**

Neptune: She'll never come back.

Nepgear: No, she'll come back, Rin cover me a minute!

Rin: Right!

**Rin ran at Neptune parrying every fireball coming his way**

Neptune: You think she'll save Neptune?

Rin: Of course, Neptune will come back.

**Neptune grabbed Rin wrist and started punching his back.**

Neptune: Got you.

Rin: Dammit, Nepgear where did you go.

**A gunshot sounded behind Neptune the bullet piercing her side.**

Yukio: Rin!

Neptune: What!?

Rin: Yukio, shes been possessed by Satan!

Yukio: Oh, so that's why I had to shoot you, and it was you who sent those ghouls wasn't it?

Neptune: Yeah, but she still wont come back like you.

Yukio: Yeah right.

**Yukio shoots an entire cartridge to get Rin out of her grasp.**

Rin: Yukio, be careful, we cant kill Neptune.

Yukio: She is a goddess possessed or not.

Rin: Right, but Nepgears gonna do something to—

Nepgear: Hey! Neptune!

Neptune: What!?

**Nepgear ran around Neptune in a circle dodging several fireballs holding something in her hand.**

Rin: What is she doing?

Nepgear: Catch!

**Nepgear threw what she was holding and Neptune caught it.**

Neptune: Here's a tip, don't tell someone you're throwing something at them.

Nepgear: How about you look at it!

**Neptune looked at the object to see it was a small cup of pudding with purple writing on the foil covering saying: "Nep's"**

* * *

><p>Neptune: No P-ko, that's…mine.<p>

**Neptune was again in the room made of energy peacefully sleeping when her dream woke her.**

Neptune: No it says "Nep's" right on the—

**Neptune sat up and blinked a few times.**

Neptune: Where am I?

* * *

><p>Rin: Come on!<p>

**Rin swung his sword at Neptune but Neptune dodged every blow.**

Neptune: You better stop trying or I will mess you up.

Yukio: Go!

**Everyone attacked her from all directions**

Neptune: Oh crap!

Nepgear: Listen! Neptunes speech pattern is coming back! It worked!

Neptune: Whats going on!

* * *

><p>Neptune: Am I… in my own mind?<p>

**Neptune looked around and as if through a window saw Nepgear, Rin and Yukio.**

Neptune: Nep jr!

**Neptune started running towards it, but was blocked by the twisted version of her own HDD.**

Satan: You're not going anywhere.

Neptune: Yeah right, I'm going to see my little sis, so back off.

Satan: Oh yeah? And how are you going to get around me?

Neptune: Like… this?

Satan: Ha! Good luck trying to trigger HDD, it wont work.

Neptune: Fine, I'll just beat you like this.

**Neptunes sword appeared in front of her and she grabbed it.**

Neptune: Bring it.

* * *

><p>Nepgear: Her defense is slacking, get her!<p>

Rin: Why.

Nepgear: Then she wont be able to focus on the battle with Neptune.

**Nepgear ran at her and kicked her stomach**.

* * *

><p><strong>Satan flew against the wall and was instantly rushed by Neptune and barely got out of a stab to the face.<strong>

Neptune: Just give up already.

Satan: Never!

Nepgear: Oh yeah, well then we'll just get her back!

**A laser shot and hit Neptune directly.**

Uni: Next time make sure the bonds are secure, 'kay, crazy-face?

Neptune: I got you this time!

* * *

><p><strong>Neptune ran straight at Satan and slashed through his form making him vanish.<strong>

Neptune: I'm coming little sis.

* * *

><p>Neptune: Oh yeah, well now I'm back at full focus, so just drop dead already.<p>

Nepgear: What!? Did Neptune… Lose?

Neptune: quiet the contrary little sis, but, hes still in most of control here. Oh you shut up!

Nepgear: Did you hear that! Its her!

Rin: Now we got this.

Yukio: Its time to fall.

Uni: In 3.

Rin: 2

Nepgear: ONE!

**They all ran at her delivering several blows.**

Neptune: No! I cant keep a hold… of… her…

**Neptune collapsed on the ground, the blue flames faded and she transformed in front of them to her normal form, but something was wrong.**

Rin: What the?

Nepgear: Is something wrong with her?

Yukio: No, she'll be fine, but…

**Yukio turned her over so her front was facing them, Yukio opened her mouth and brushed her hair out of the way, revealing pointed teeth and pointed ears.**

Yukio: Most likely, from now on, she'll be… Half demon.


	8. Part 7: Could the CPUs Curse be Real?

**Part 7:**  
><span><strong>Could the CPUs curse be real?<strong>

Nepgear: No…

Yukio: It alright Nepgear, she'll be fine.

Rin: Thats kinda some tough news for her, lets go.

Yukio: Right.

* * *

><p>IF: Why am I blanking on this, it's a huge building… Yet I cant find it.<p>

**IF turns into an alley and at the end and opening between buildings shows the basilicom.**

IF: There it is.

**IF walks into the alley.**

IF: Now I can get back.

?: I wouldn't be to sure.

**A cloaked figure drops down only a couple meters from where IF stands**

IF: Who are you?

?: The bane of the CPUs.

**A large purple scythe radiating with dark energy strangely falls out of the cloak**

IF: What the!?

?: Now, before I knock you out, relay this message…

IF: I don't think so!

**IF grabs her blades and runs at the figure.**

?: Oh?

**IF slashes at the figure but the figure dodges.**

?: Relay this to the CPUs, Sigil… is coming.

IF: Huh!?

**The scythe is brought down on IFs head knocking her out.**

?: Look out CPUs, I'm coming for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin, Uni Nepgear, Yukio and Neptune (carried by Yukio) get back to the dorm.<strong>

Yukio: I'll go put her in bed.

Rin: Alright.

**Yukio carries Neptune up the stairs with Nepgear and Rin and Uni get left behind**

Uni: Why is Nepgear being so quiet?

Rin: Huh?

Uni: Did that come out of my mouth… That was supposed to stay in a thought bubble

Rin: Uh… Huh.

Uni: Well, its late, lets get to bed.

Rin: Right.

* * *

><p><strong>Late at night.<strong>

Nepgear: Why.

**Nepgear sat in the room Yukio put Neptune in.**

Nepgear: Is this my fault? I couldve found out what was wrong with her and helped.

**Neptune mutters in her sleep.**

Neptune: No, don't blame yourself.

Nepgear: Huh? Is… she dreaming about dealing with me? Fin Neptune, I wont blame myself.

* * *

><p><strong>In the morning there was a large crash.<strong>

Rin: Huh!? What was that!?

Yukio: I don't know, but I can probably guess.

**They ran into the hall.**

Nepgear: Did you hear that!?

Uni: We all did.

Yukio: Lets go!

**They all went outside to see Shadow Uni and Shadow Nepgear.**

Yukio: You again.

S. Uni: Yup, us again.

Nepgear: Lets just take them out.

S. Nepgear: Nope!

**The entire area was enveloped in unbelievable blackness and when it cleared the two Shadows had shifted to HDD.**

S. Uni: And don't think about doing it yourself.

**Two shots came out of Shadow Unis gun and hit Nepgear and Uni.**

Nepgear: Huh!? I cant trigure HDD.

Uni: Same.

S. Uni: Viral infection.

S. Nepgear: Now you're as good as dead.

Rin: Oh crap!

**They fought a fierce battle full of gunshots and slashes, Rin, Nepgear and the others losing.**

Rin: Hey, Nepgear, there is one way we can win!

Nepgear: How!?

Rin: Go get your sister!

Nepgear: Fine, just cover me.

**Nepgear ran into the dorm while Rin blocked every attack.**

Yukio: What are you saying Rin!?

Rin: Trust me, with her, we got this.

**Inside.**

Nepgear: Neptune! Come on wake up1

Neptune:… Ugh… Nepgear?

Nepgear: Yes, its me, and we need your help.

Neptune: Ummm, alright.

**Outside.**

Rin: Come on, get out here.

Nepgear: Rin! I got her, now what.

Rin: This!

**Rin sheathed the Koma sword and threw it at Neptune.**

Neptune: Why are you giving me this?

Rin: Yukio, remember after you were possessed by Satan you could use the Koma sword too.

Yukio: Rin, no you don't think—!?

Neptune: Let get this over with!

**Neptune drew the Koma sword and blue flames enveloped her.**

Rin: Yes! It worked!

Yukio: Rin youre a genius.

Neptune: Alright, now this is power, you four sit this out.

S. Uni: So, do we get to fight yet?

Neptune: Yup.

**Neptune ran at Shadow Uni parrying all of her bullets and getting close enough, stabbed her through the chest.**

S. Uni: So… Much… Power…

Neptune: Alright, now for you.

S. Nepgear: I'm gonna be harder than that.

Neptune: Right.

**Neptune again started running and knocked Shadow Nepgears sword out of her hands cut her in half across the stomach.**

S. Uni: How could we be bested so easily?

Neptune: Simple.

**Neptune sheathed the sword.**

Neptune: You didn't have the advantage for once.

S. Uni: Well, in the end I lost…

**Shadow Uni simply turned into a puddle of shadow, and Neptune walked back to the group.**

Neptune: So, can we see about some grub now?

Nepgear: Neptune, that was amazing.

Neptune: Thanks.

**Neptune handed Rin the sword.**

Neptune: You have GOT to let me use that sometime.

Rin: Sure.

**Above everyone in the sky Mephistoe sits in his chair with Amaimon.**

Mephistoe: Would you say its time for a warp-up Amaimon?

Amaimon: Yes brother.

Mephistoe: Very well. Ein, Sphie, Drie!

**Back at the group a portal suddenly swallows Neptune, Nepgear and Uni.**

Rin: What the!?

Yukio: Rin, don't.

Rin: Awww man, I wonder when they'll be back.

**THE END**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Rin is once again laying on the rooftop looking at the sky.**

Rin: I wonder how its going for them…

* * *

><p><strong>After the portal takes them back to Gameindustri…<strong>

Nepgear: What the goodness!?

Neptune: Come on Nep jr. Just breathe.

Nepgear: How are we here, and wheres Uni?

Neptune: Probably in Lastation, lets go home.

**They walk back to the basilicom**

Neptune: Helloooooo, Histy, Iffy, Compa!?

Compa: Huh!? Oh Histoire they're back!

Neptune: Hey guys.

Compa: Wow you came back, and I'm sure you're tired, lets get some rest.

Histoire: That is actually a good idea.

Nepgear: Right, will do.

* * *

><p><strong>In the morning.<strong>

Compa: Huh, I wonder where Iffy is…

Nepgear: Me and Neptune could go and look.

Histoire: That is a good plan, nothing significant is happening today.

Neptune: Right then, lets go.

**So they decide to split up Nepgear walks around a small road not far from the basilicom**

Nepgear: Hello! IF!?

IF: Gear! Over here!

Nepgear: Good you're alright, well kinda.

**Nepgear ran to the alley where IF was laying on the ground.**

IF: Look out, Gear.

Nepgear: Huh?

?: Hello young one.

**The cloaked figure dropped into the alley again, this time holding a small circle of dark energy.**

Nepgear: Did you do this?

?: Of course I did.

Nepgear: Well, you'll pay for it.

**Nepgear drew her sword and the figure dropped the scythe out again.**

IF: Gear, they're strong, be careful.

Nepgear: I'll get them don't yo—

**The figure had thrown the circle of dark energy hitting Nepgear in the arm.**

Nepgear: What the!?

?: Ha!

**The figure Rushed toward Nepgear.**

Nepgear: Oh no…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
